Surviving Days Without You
by RebelMagic
Summary: The prophecy never said they would leave them. But Jason, Percy, Frank, and Leo are dead, and their girlfriends find refuge from Thalia and her Hunters. Now immortal Hunters, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso are on a mission to save some amnesiac demigods, who are trapped in a high school. Maybe things change for the better, because four high school remember them. Not for good.


**Hey, another story I am just going to throw in and not update for centuries! Who else is excited? XD Yeah, just messing with you. But seriously, after I finish the rest of my other stories, then I'll start updating this. So, if you find this good, you'll have to wait awhile. Sorry!**

 **PS, I have no idea why I started this, but whatever. Hope you readers like this first chappie.**

* * *

"Percy, you are just going to fight something in Brooklyn. I don't get what you're so nervous about," Annabeth said, noticing his pacing. Percy stopped walking back and forth and looked at his girlfriend, a smile curling from the corners of his lips.

"My girlfriend doesn't get something. That's a first." Percy grinned at Annabeth's expression and gave her a swift kiss. Someone knocked on Cabin 3's door, and Percy went to open the door.

Piper and Jason greeted Percy and entered the cabin. Piper joined Annabeth, sitting on the bed, while the boys talked about their quest. Annabeth sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about the boys' quest," she told Piper, who sighed.

"I know how you feel. Both Calypso and Hazel just IMed a few minutes earlier, and I swear Nico looked at Jason like he was a zombie when we were coming here." She flopped on to the bed, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Roaming her cobalt gray eyes towards the boys, she caught Percy's eyes. He gave her a smile, and in a millisecond, Annabeth saw someone else…

"Annabeth? Miss Smarty Pants, come back to Earth." Piper snapped her fingers under Annabeth's face and she kept in what she saw, scowling at the Cherokee. "Don't call me that." Glancing at the clock, she groaned.

"What is taking them so long?" As if on cue, a shimmering Iris message appeared next to the boys. Annabeth heard Leo's voice.

"What is taking you grandmas so long? We've been waiting our butts for you guys," he scolded. Piper stepped into view and Leo gave out a tsk.

"The great Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper McLean are late for the first time." Then he started to sing 'For the First Time in Forever,' but Frank pushed him away.

"Leo, I see glass breaking! So, shut up. Jason, Percy, we saw footsteps. Come on, hurry." Then, he gave it a swipe and the message disappeared in colors. Jason cleared his throat.

"So, how do we get to Brooklyn?"

Percy smirked. "Rainbow has some friends," he replied mysteriously. Annabeth gave the idiot a harmless slap on his hand. Both Jason and Piper looked confused.

"Who?"

* * *

Traveling on a hippocampus wasn't Annabeth's favorite, but if times called for sacrifices of not using a freaking taxi, then she would do it. Uh, just maybe.

Jason glared at Percy. "When you said 'rainbow,' I thought you meant sliding down one, like in the movies."

Percy snickered. "And people call me stupid."

Piper stepped between them before a fight started, but that wasn't necessary. Frank and Leo were approaching the two couples, their girlfriends holding their hands. Annabeth found that just a tiny bit cute, but for some reason, she felt like crying.

'Chase, nothing is going to happen,' she told herself. Forcing a smile, Annabeth welcomed the other two couples.

"Leo, this is all your fault," she said. Piper nodded her head, agreeing. "Annabeth's right. If you didn't go ahead and-"

Leo held up his hand, and beamed at them. "So glad you care. Anyways, Zhang here found some footprints that looked, I don't know, non-demigod, maybe?" Calypso rolled her eyes, and smacked his arm.

"What Leo is trying to say is…can you guys run over the prophecy again?" She gave a nervous smile.

It had all started when Rachel had gone up to the attic in the Big House, to see the other "Oracle." Nobody had noticed it earlier, but she was holding a piece of parchment, really old, the words faded. But somehow, Rachel had managed to read it.

She had showed it Chiron, who told her it was a prophecy, though it was just freestyle doomsday poetry.

Calypso was looking right at Annabeth when she had asked, so Annabeth decided to be a good friend and recited the so called prophecy from memory:

 _The sons of the sky, sea, forge and war shall fight_

 _The one with heads not one_

 _Rome and Greece shall both lose_

 _But chances are thrice_

 _And love will prevail over the vows_

Calypso shyly thanked her. Annabeth knew Calypso wasn't harboring anymore feelings for Percy, but she was surprised when Hazel congratulated her for speaking to Annabeth. The young girl could get excited over the smallest things.

Jason pushed his glasses up his nose, his other hand holding his sword. "Okay, then, the beginning makes sense. The first monster with many heads to me is a hydra; we have to be careful not to cut any of the heads off. The girls will stay here, all safe. But, Rome and Greece-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Piper interrupted. "I don't think us _girls_ heard you right. You want us to stay here and let you _guys_ just go?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, and Annabeth knew he knew that this conversation was heading towards the wrong direction. "We had made a decision earlier, so our girlfriends wouldn't get hurt."

Annabeth frowned at him. "I was wondering why you took a long time in the shower. And no Leo, it wasn't for that reason."

Leo snickered, and nodded with mock nonchalance. "Yep, got ya," he casually replied. "And my name is Jesifri the Great."

She glared at the Latino, and he smiled at her, his darks eyes full of mirth and mischievousness, something she loved about Percy. And hated. For just one moment, Annabeth saw sad eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, Annabeth realized the too bright sun was playing tricks. Leo was, in fact, laughing at her, and he, in fact, was too annoying to be sad. Piper helped out.

"At least she's going somewhere, unlike you, Repair Boy." Annabeth and Percy flushed, and before a whole debate could happen on this, Hazel broke it up, yelling through everyone.

"Thank you, Piper, but back on subject. I demand to have perfectly seven good reasons why we aren't able to go. Frank, I swear, no tricks again." She glared at her boyfriend, and Annabeth stifled a laugh. Oh, demigods.

Frank blushed. "Uh, a little help here?" The other boys whistled nonchalantly, and suddenly found their sneakers so interesting. Frank scowled at them, before sighing.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

* * *

Three in the afternoon, yet still no sign of the boys. Annabeth still couldn't believe that Frank had seven good reasons that actually made sense. Sure, he's praetor, but this was the teenager who had morphed into an iguana to solve Chinese handcuffs.

Piper yawned, and held a Prada bag up, trying to cover her face just in case anyone recognized her. She said, " Didn't we agree on helping them if they didn't return by, uh, 2:30?"

Hazel nodded, and she drummed her fingers on her hilt. "Its three," she informed nervously. "I feel something. Almost as if…" She stopped, and glanced at the clock in the mall again.

The four girls were waiting in the Brooklyn Mall **(Surprise, I made that up)** so they could at least be near them. And so Piper and Annabeth could teach Hazel and Calypso about where mortals usually bought their clothes. Honestly, Calypso was the only one interested.

Annabeth sucked in her breath and tried not to freak. She was also getting a feeling similar to Hazel's, and the fact the teen was a daughter of Pluto, well, that didn't calm the older girl. Taking a moment, she decided on a decision.

"We're leaving," Annabeth confirmed firmly. They all nodded, and Hazel yanked Calypso away from the dress rack, and they all went outside. The silence was loud, though that was nonsense. Annabeth scanned her surroundings, surprised. The streets weren't too busy, which was a surprise for New York.

Then, a shout and a roar came from the woods. One thought, and all of the girls ran inside, avoiding loose roots and tree stumps. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Seriously, today out of all days?

It was Calypso who spotted the hydra first. It had ten heads, and the middle was spewing fire. Frank was a dragon, who was roaring. While Jason and Percy tried to hack away the many heads, Frank and Leo burnt the stumps before two more grew back. But even though the four were powerful, they looked tired. Before the girls could help, the poisoning spewing head saw the girls and blew.

Annabeth couldn't help but freeze, probably not the wisest move. But instead of hitting her, it hit someone else in the face. He fell to the ground, his face turning green. Annabeth screamed, and Piper, Calypso, and Hazel went to help the others.

Percy managed a weak smile. "Wise Girl, long time, no see," he managed.

"Percy, shut up," Annabeth said, somehow calm. "You are going to live. Ambrosia, ambrosia.."

"Three chances," he said. Annabeth thought he was going a little crazy. Didn't standing on Thanatos's doorstep do that? Annabeth, stop talking.

"What?"

"Three chances," he repeated. He craned his head to hers, and held her hands. His fingers seemed pruney, like he had spent days in the sea, yet they were colder than ice. "Stay strong, Annabeth." His hand was limp in her warm fingers, and the tears spilled before their owner told them not to. With trembling fingers, Annabeth grabbed Riptide from Percy's hand, and cut the head that snaked towards Percy's body.

 _Three chances._

 _But chances are thrice._

* * *

 **Done, done, and don't kill me.**

 **Once again, hope you like it. Sadly, I will be on hiatus, so that does not mean you get to celebrate that I am not writing crappy stories or making more crappy updates. I don't think so. Instead, I will make another story start, this time for Harry Potter fans, and try not to get on your nerves.**

 **Hope you liked the start, and when I return, I will start writing and typing and updating my stories! All of them, I swear.**

 **Bye!**

 **~RebelMagic**


End file.
